1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an internal combustion engine ignition coil device that is provided, for example, in a vehicle internal combustion engine mounted on a vehicle such as an automobile and that supplies a high voltage to an ignition plug so as to produce a spark discharge.
2. Description of the Related Art
To date, an internal combustion engine has been configured in such a way that by a high voltage generated across an ignition coil, a large transient current is made to flow in an ignition plug so that a spark discharge is produced between the electrodes of the ignition plug and through the spark discharge, a fuel inside a combustion chamber of the internal combustion engine is ignited; however, there has been a problem that the spark discharge in the ignition plug generates an electric wave and the electric wave propagates into the surrounding space, thereby producing noise or the like in a radio receiver or the like.
Accordingly, to date, there has been commercialized an internal combustion engine ignition coil device in which in order to suppress noise caused by spark discharge, a noise suppression resistance element is connected in series between an ignition coil and an ignition plug and the resistance element is incorporated in the case of the ignition coil. With regard to such a conventional ignition coil device, there exist a case where a noise suppression resistance element is directly fixed to and is incorporated in the case of the ignition coil device (e.g., refer to Patent Documents 1 and 2) and a case where a noise suppression resistance element is supported by a spring unit for connecting an ignition coil and an ignition plug and is incorporated in the case of the ignition coil device (e.g., refer to Patent Document 3).